Stranger In The Train
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: NaruSasuNaru, boyXboy, rated T just to be safe. Through a dirty window between two wagons in the parisian metro, Naruto meets the love of his life, although it's not really who he thinks it is . . .


**A/N: So this is a one-fic and after reading many fanfics i decided that i will become a fighter in the war against sasusaku or narusaku ^^**

**so i'm trying to write as many one shots as possible while going to school, one word: hectic!! **

**anyway, again I'm trying a new way of writing so I hope I'm improving with my writing skills. **

**Warnings:Yaoi as in boyxboy relationships, characters belong to kishimoto-san, etc**

* * *

_The stranger in the metro_

**

* * *

**

Ever since moving to Paris it has become a known fact to all who can hear that Naruto Uzumaki did not like the 7 o' clock morning rush hour.

This fact was known by everyone in the wagon of the line 6 as Naruto not so quietly mumbled and ranted as the train continued filling up with other annoyed occupants.

I must say that trying to quiet down Naruto isn't an easy task and when it was accomplished, on a rare occasion sadly, the feeling of peace overcame everyone and they felt like they could cease world hunger and other major conflicts of the world, that is until Naruto started to talk again.

Upon sensing the mutiny bound to happen in exactly 10 seconds, Shikamaru, Naruto's longtime friend and genius of the french university, The Sorbonne, tried to calm his friend down.

« Naruto shut up »

« Shika! How can you stand this! It's only 7:15 and I already have people pushing up against me and I swear that better be the corner of a suitcase that I feel against my ass! »

Naruto's rant would have probably continued on for the next 20 to 30 minutes that it took Naruto to get to the university, but as he turned to confront the person behind him he caught the site of something or rather someone as the train lurched to a stop.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the gaze set on him, Sasuke Uchiha glared at the woman with too much perfume as she tried to push herself closer to him.

Now how the hell did he end up taking the metro at this time?

The answer was rather simple, it was all his brothers fault.

It's a rather known fact that Itachi Uchiha was evil, very evil because he liked being evil. I'm sure he could have been nice but the dark side appealed to him more. So does the fact that he can torture his brother all day long, like right now.

You see, it's not _really _Itachi's fault but the fact that Itachi had managed to convince Sasuke to live with him in an apartment that was 20 minutes away from his school instead of living by himself in an apartment that was in front of the school was what made Sasuke curse his brother all day long.

Many would say that Sasuke was paranoid but it's also highly possible that Itachi knew that Sasuke would begin classes early in the morning, thus taking the metro around 7 which also meant being in the middle of rush hour thus getting Sasuke's personnel space invaded by too eager men and women.

So as Sasuke tried to keep himself calm and stop the mass murder about to occur in the wagon, he obliviously ignored the over eager blond starring at him from the wagon behind his.

« Who are you starring at? »

Shikamaru and the rest of the passengers in the wagon were finally at peace when 5 minutes ago Naruto had finally quieted down. The reason for this miracle was Naruto couldn't actually care about the suitcase touching his butt or the fact that the woman next to him wore too much perfume because he had just saw the love of his life.

As he starred at the pale neck, slender shoulders, short jet black hair and flawless skin, Shikamaru's voice floated into the mush that was now his brain.

« Huh? »

« Move over »

Shikamaru had practically shoved Naruto over to see who had enraptured the blond idiot because whoever it was, was a genius.

His growing impatience turned to curiosity as he watched Shikamaru's face turn from curiosity to confusion then to shock before a smirk took place on his face.

« What? Do you know her? »

« Her? »

Shikamaru finally turned back to his friend, smirk still in place as he watched Naruto practically glue his face to the small window.

« Well of course she's a she! How can she not be? I mean look at her shoulders they're so . . . so . . . so fragile! »

« It's a guy, Naruto, and we're getting off here. »

The many groans were heard as Naruto pushed his way through the mass before the doors of the train closed. A frown graced Naruto's features as the 'love of his life' left with the train, pulled along by a hurried Shikamaru, they made their way towards the exit and up to the surface.

« Are you still thinking about him? »

« I told you Shika, it's a girl »

« Well here is your chance to make sure because he's right about to cross the street »

Surely enough, the love of his life was there, starting to cross the street with hurried footsteps.

« Hey! »

A growl nearly escaped his lips as he continued walking down the street. Ever since he crossed the street someone had been calling for him. Sasuke wasn't vain enough to think it was him but when you have someone calling out and following you for the past 5 minutes you get the feeling that it may be you.

An outraged growl followed by a « what!? » instantly followed by numerous names were planned and ready to leap out at the poor soul that decided to follow him but when he turned around ready to give hell himself, he ended looking straight into deep blue eyes.

Naruto grew aggravated as she kept walking faster and faster away. Finally running out of patience he practically ran up to her and grabbed her arm. He could feel her tense up and was ready to grovel at her feet and spew out outrageous apologies about how he drank week old milk when she turned around. A lesson in life was learned that day for one Naruto Uzumaki. That lesson was: Never doubt a genius.

What stood before him was the love of his life except that was pretty short lived as said love of his life ended up being a He, a very pissed of He with black eyes that looked very deep but not deep enough to persuade Naruto that what those eyes promised was a long and painful death and not an illusion.

They stood there frozen in the middle of the street staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

« Y-you're a guy! »

Shikamaru was sure that Naruto wasn't the most sharpest tool in the shed but at least Naruto had some common sense, well that's what he thought until now as he watched Naruto get punched in the face. A muttered « troublesome » had Shikamaru walking up to Naruto's side. He watched the quickly retreating back of one pissed off Sasuke before turning to Naruto, frozen at the spot, his left cheek red and swelling.

« D-don't »

Was the last thing Shikamaru heard before Naruto sped off after Sasuke. In a way Shikamaru was actually surprised, which occurred rarely. Being the genius that he is, he could predict what most people were going to do. On many occasions Naruto was able to do something so unimaginable that Shikamaru would never think of it as a possibility but after some time he should have become accustomed to the fact that Naruto always did the unpredictable. Shaking his head with a small smile Shikamaru made his way calmly to the university, Naruto would eventually catch up later sporting another bruise.

Sasuke wasn't all that surprised. Many times before people have mistaken him for a girl. He could name many reasons like the fact that his mother used to dress him up in girl clothes until he reached the age where he mastered the Uchiha glare or he could also say that this was an international conspiracy organized by Itachi to ruin his life, but reality wasn't as kind. The truth is, Sasuke had inherited his mothers looks therefore he had a feminine face complete with milky skin that didn't need to be shaved, thin black eyebrows, and full pink lips. His figure didn't help much either. Unlike his brother who was rather tall and broad shouldered, Sasuke was of a smaller built with small shoulders and a slim body no matter how much greasy food he consumed. Sasuke being an Uchiha which meant he was holier-than-thou, didn't listen to the truth and denied it vehemently, just as he vehemently denied that his cheeks were coated with a light tinge of pink at the thought of that blond dobe.

Naruto liked girls, he had for a long time. They were sweet, cute, with big eyes, cute pouts when they were angry, curvy bodies, pear shaped bums and a well shaped chest. That was what he thought ever since the army of hormones kicked in. Now after looking into black deep eyes, the thing that he likes the most are full pink lips, small fragile looking shoulders, black spiked hair and the beautiful scowl on those lips as he grabbed and turned those small shoulders.

« Look dobe, what do you want? »

It was said with a deep sigh accompanied by a pale hand running through black hair. Naruto's eyes followed the action, baffled by his heart's fast pace.

« Teme »

Was growled back before the question actually hit. What did he want? He had run after him without really thinking about what he was doing. What did he want out of this stranger who he saw through a dirty and graffiti-ed train window between two wagons? Did he really want anything? Wasn't he content with the life he had lived until now? So many answers but none actually appeared in his head. His thought process had slowly been shut down as he watched white teeth capture a pink full lip, chewing on the lip until it turned slightly red. That's when Naruto decided that he wanted all of it.

Sasuke watched with an amused and exasperated look in his eyes as the blond dobe just looked at him, big hands held tightly his shoulders forcing him from withdrawing as the dobe thought. He could even imagine the inner churnings of the dobe's mind work as the dobe's eyes slightly narrowed. The look made Sasuke's insides tighten as if he was under heavy inspection. Hesitation slowly settled in making him chew on his lower lip as he waited. He closed his eyes trying to stop his heart from beating uncharacteristically fast when he felt something. Something warm, like a pair of lips. Sasuke's eyes immediately opened as the Dobe kissed him. He felt slightly chapped lips move softly against his own, then slowly withdraw as two blue eyes opened. The joyful spark that was previously present had dimmed making them a deep blue.

« I want all of you »

The words were spoken softly, nearly covered by the rustling leaves on the ground.

Ever since moving to Paris it has become a known fact to all who can hear that Naruto Uzumaki did not like the 7 o' clock morning rush hour. Over the past few months though, his constant ranting and muttering began to slowly decrease until it ceased entirely. The reason you may ask, if one were to look you'd find that the blond still looked and acted the same way but to the trained eye you could find little differences. Like the way a small smile pulled at his lips or the way his eyes promised love or the rosy tinge that constantly coated his cheeks even when it wasn't winter. All of this was due to the hand he was holding. In the train wagon of the Parisian metro Naruto Uzumaki felt that the 7 o'clock rush hour wasn't so bad when he held the warm hand of one Sasuke Uchiha.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please feel free to review and/or criticize ^^**


End file.
